Update 2.4.0
Blitz Pass Get ready for the Blitz Pass, starting 1 October 2019! This special event will reward you with a TON of goodies, simply by playing the game! * Play Random, Ranked, or Team Skirmish battles and gain XP to progress through the Blitz Pass. * Go through the levels to win a variety of rewards, including camouflages, resources, and more! * This very first Blitz Pass will contain exclusive Halloween content and a new Premium ship! * Each Blitz Pass level requires the same amount of XP to progress. * Campaigns and Battles vs A.I. do not count towards the Blitz Pass. * On top of the free rewards, there is also a “Blitz Pass” track. These rewards unlock after purchasing the Blitz Pass IAP. * You will be able to skip levels using Gold. * After the Blitz Pass event has ended, you will have a couple of days to claim your rewards. Stay tuned for more information, coming soon! New Map: Haunted Sea * Tier: VII - X * Mode: Domination * Haunted Sea has a very unique map layout, with point A and B being right next to each other but separated by a large island. C is bigger and more isolated from the other two points, but is in the perfect position to provide fire support to those contesting A and B. * As the name suggests, this sea is unlike the others, with spooky new islands! MVP Screen * After the battle has ended, the MVP of the match will be shown for everyone to see. * This information includes the player name, fleet tag, portrait, and ship info. Premium Account: Revamp We have merged Premium Account and Passes into one Premium account. Combining the best of both worlds, this change gives you more value for the same price. * The Passes tab has been removed, now only “Premium Account” is available in the shop. * The new Premium Account tab has combined the old Passes with Premium account into two new options: Weekly and Monthly Premium Subscriptions. * These new subscriptions give you both the benefit of Passes and Premium Account, but at the same price as before! * Upon purchasing, you will receive Gold immediately. Silver, Free XP, and Premium Account can be claimed daily. * If you have a weekly and/or monthly pass active, the remaining days will be automatically transferred into the new system. Level up Commanders using Gold * As an alternative to Free XP, you can now also use Gold to level up your Commanders. * Gold has been set to the default choice. Click on the arrow to switch to Free XP. * The more XP your Commander has on his current level, the less the Gold cost to level up will be. Other Improvements and Changes * You can now find your ship XP in the Port, by tapping the ship details icon on the right side. * Map name has been added back to the battle results screen, in the top left corner. * To avoid ties, the Team Skirmish player leaderboard ranking has been changed to: Victories > Win Rate > Total damage. * Three new common German commanders have been added: Konrad Richter, Adalbert Zimmer, and Heinrich Klein. * New portraits have been added to the League, Seasonal, and Special tabs! * The Daily Container button has been moved to the top of the Port, to make space for the Blitz Pass tracker. Ship Balance DESTROYERS We have slightly improved Japanese destroyers’ main gun efficiency, to make them more competitive in mid- to high-tier destroyer dogfights. Japanese Tier VI, VII, and VIII destroyers Hatsuharu, Shiratsuyu, and Kagero * Main guns’ reload time reduced from 6 s to 5.5 s Japanese Tier IX and X destroyers Yugumo and Shimakaze * Main guns’ reload time reduced from 6 s to 5.5 s * Main guns’ traverse speed increased from 11.25 deg/s to 12 deg/s * Main guns’ range increased from 7.2 km to 7.5 km * Maximum shell dispersion decreased by 10% U.S.S.R. Tier X destroyer Khabarovsk * Added skill: Smoke Generator I (once per battle) CRUISERS U.S. Tier VI and VII cruisers Dallas and Brooklyn * Main guns’ range increased from 9.3 km to 9.6 km U.S. Tier VII Premium cruiser Atlanta * Added skill: Smoke Generator I (once per battle) BATTLESHIPS Japanese Tier X battleship Yamato * Main guns’ AP damage increased from 1,850 to 1,900 U.S. Tier X battleship Montana * Base HP increased from 47,500 to 48,600 German Tier IX battleship Friedrich der Große and Tier X battleship Großer Kurfürst * Main gun reload time reduced from 20 s to 19 s French Tier X battleship République * Main gun reload time increased from 19 s to 21 s * Main gun turret durability decreased by 10% Commander Skills Balance Aerobatic maneuver Aircraft return speed has been reduced from 10% to 8% Bug Fixes * Saipan’s Historical Camouflage now has “+4% Fighter Damage” instead of “+4% Dive Bomber Damage”. * Fixed a bug that allowed players to go out of bounds on maps. * Fixed “Destroy enemy ships” mission not working correctly. * Fixed several localization spacing errors in all languages. Developer Post Pre-Update Post= |-|Patch notes= Category:Update